The Cullens Random Stories
by HollyAndClarissa
Summary: funny moments after breaking dawn! Odd pairing in chapter two
1. The Pepper story

Just to say that we do not own the Twilight series Stephanie Meyer does and we are not copyrighting anything. This is just a thing we came up with x

The Cullen's most laughable moments

Chapter 1: Vampire VS Veg

Bella's POV: (Bella's thoughts in brackets)

It was raining in Forks, as normal. It was supposed to be summer but the weather wasn't very summery.  
As a vampire I found myself never cold but still wore a sweater and jeans just to fit in with the townsfolk.  
We were sitting in the Cullen's kitchen - we being the vampires some of the werewolf's, including Jacob and  
Seth and of course my father Charlie, who was apparently only here to see Renesmee, but really I could tell  
he was getting lonely at home.  
We were trying to get Nessie to eat 'human food'.  
"Momma I don't want it it's icky!!" Renesmee protested. I looked down at her she did have a point it was  
like eating sour dirt. Renesmee wasn't eating without a fight. "I'll eat this vile yuck if you all eat it too!!"  
We couldn't really say that we don't eat right in front of my father but really what else could we do??  
I glanced at Charlie he had a confuse look on his face, meaning he thought I was doing something wrong.  
"Oh you having problems over there Bell? You want me to come help?" A permanent smirk seemed to have  
been planted in his face and I could tell he was enjoying watching his daughter fail and him having to give  
some of his manly fathering advise.  
"No thanks Dad!! We're fine!!" I deliberately yelled louder so he knew I was in control. I glanced at my new  
family and the decision seemed clear. We were going to have to do it. Jacob and Seth had no problem they  
always ate human garbage or as they called it 'food'.  
"Every one gather round I have weird kinda speech thing I need to say, Oh just get here now before I  
squish someone's brain, yaw know I still have the motherly (newborn) strength left" I said. "We're going to  
have to do this!! Grab a pepper!!"  
"Why a pepper?? Oh and before I forget ARE YOU INSANE WOMAN THIS STUFF IS LIKE POO!!!" Emmett exclaimed. Eventually after trashing Emmett's 'baby boy' Jeep around a thousand times he slowly emerged with a grim look upon his face. "Emmett it was necessary!!" I screamed. "Now get a pepper Emmett show  
Nessie how to be a good girl". Emmett glared at being called a female but finally sucked it up and grabbed a  
pepper. "Nessie we have to be strong!!" With a final glare at Bella, Emmett jammed the pepper in his mouth  
and chewed. Suddenly there was pepper spit everywhere as Emmett spat out his pepper, which landed right in  
the unexpected face of tiny Alice. Jasper leaped forward and lunged at Emmett's face but luckily Ness who  
was sitting beside him caught his shirt and plopped him back into the chair. "Uncle Jazz Noooo he have to  
do this nicely in turn" she sobbed.  
"That's right Nessie, and it's Jaspers turn next!!" Edward told her. Jasper started to protest and Edward stuffed a  
potato in his big fat gob. He chewed and spat mushed potato and tomato sauce, which looked suspicially like  
blood (hmm I wonder if Alice know anything about some titchy little incident) right in Nessie's face.  
"Ewwwww Jazz that's sooooooo gross you're so rank!!!! I don't know what Alice see's in you!! I bet.... I bet ...  
I bet your not even romantical with her you gaybo".  
"Nessie I mean RENESMEE CARLIE CULLEN DON'T EVER USE THAT VOCABULARY AGAIN WHO  
TAUGHT YOU THOSE NAUGHT Y NAUGHTY WORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Edward boomed. Renesmee burst into  
tears " It... It... Rosalie I heard her yelling at Aunty I mean Uncle Em.... oh yeah and she kicked his bum  
with her stiletto's and threw your car at him, Dada!!!!!"  
"Oh Renesmee sweetheart I'll have words with your uncle and auntie later for now we must carry on eating".  
"Auntie Alice it's your turn eat the Kiwi with the spoon please"  
"Whyohwhy!!" Alice cursed  
"Wimp!!" Edward murmured  
"No I'm not I'll eat it just you watch me..." Alice yelled as she attacked the small hairy Kiwi with the spoon.  
Juice went flying it was impossible to see where it landed but every one felt it land on them. Esme's beautiful  
tablecloth got splattered with Kiwi mush. Alice licked up the kiwi mush and spat it Edward. Screaming about  
"Vile Jelly!!" Surprisingly Edward actually stayed calm for once he quickly snatched a classic linen  
handkerchief out of his pocket wiped his face and threw it in the bin with perfect aim.  
"Well done daddy you're going to be famous when you're older" she laughed, which caused every one in the room  
to burst into loud laughs. "SHHHH BE QUIET OH SHUT YOUR FAT FANGED GOOEY MOUTH!" yelled  
Renesmee, which made every one quiet.  
"Language Ness" Jacob mocked.  
"Rosalie next!!" Renesmee demanded loudly. Causing laughter from certain Emmett's.  
"SHUT UP EM!!!!!!" Rosalie yelled. "No I'm Sorry Em laugh laugh laugh!!"  
"Just coz you don't want the vegetables Rosalie!!" Jasper teased.  
"But it smells like like DOG!!! Mixed with Emmett that century he didn't shower!!! Mixed with a Renesmee's  
dirty diaper's!!" Rosalie moaned. She got dirty look's from Seth, Jake and Emmett.  
"I don't wear Diapers!! I'm a big girl!! Alice brought me knickers!!!" Renesmee exclaimed, much to the delight  
of everyone else who busted out laughing!!  
"Rosalie eat vegebals!!" Nessie demanded. This time no one laughed because they didn't want to avoid Rosalie  
eating vegetables or (vegebals as Renesmee said). Rosalie picked up a lemon and bit into it. Her face scrunched up  
with sourness (!!!) and Jakes jaw dropped thinking she was gonna swallow!! Rosalie spat out the sour lemon and it landed  
right in Jacob's mouth!!  
"Have some food dog!!" She muttered. Jake spit out the lemon and it landed in Seth's hair!!  
"NOT THE HAIR JAKE I FLAMING HATE YOU YA KNOW HOW LONG IT TAKES ME TO DO MY HAIR??"  
"Dude you sound like a girl!!" Emmett said laughing.  
"Excuse me are you saying something about me or should I say us Mr I spat pepper at Alice" she scolded flipping  
back her shining blonde curls over her shoulder.  
"No I'm not but ya know!!" With one look at Rosalie he knew she didn't know!" You spend way too  
much time on your hair in the bathroom!! But I still love you in spite of that!!" Emmett argued. Rosalie rolled her eye's  
and muttered "Screw you what do you know!!"  
"Shut up you guy's there's little children in the room (Renesmee and knowing Edward he meant Jake or Seth)!!  
We have two more to go you know before Ness. My turn!!"  
"Oh great here it comes the lovely gorgeous brussel sprouts" (for a second there I thought he was going to say lovely  
gorgeous moi (Bella) but sure enough he said the brussel sprouts). I placed one green lump in front of him and then  
grinned reassuringly at him. He slowly pickled it up and quickly plopped it in his mouth. Then suddenly there was a  
long pause while he sucked at it he chewed and then quickly swallowed. I really thought he'd done it been strong enough  
to hold it in but after a few seconds a choking sound came from the back of his throat and the sprout came out mushed and  
whole along with a trifle of spit and sick. Which flew across the table and landed right in Rosalie's beautiful blonde hair.  
(Haha serves her right for attacking Jake with the sour lemon I guess unlucky for Emmett his bathroom would be  
permanently taken and when sleeping Rosalie screaming as she picked out each leaf of brussel sprout.) Poor old Emmett  
even though he'd laughed at me for falling when human this was literally the death of him. The room was filled with  
laughter and Rosalie ran out of the room sobbing and mumbling about how she would leave this wretched hostile hole of  
a home.  
"She'll be back," Edward said but Emmett ran upstairs to comfort her. He came down stairs again seconds later.  
"She told me to fudge off or I'll be Roast Emmett if you know what I mean!!!" Emmett moaned.  
"We all know what you mean!! A five year old would know what you mean!! But your methods of comfort are pretty lame!!  
Asking her if she is ok was pretty stupid and the crass remarks afterward were just over the top!!" Jasper said. The sound that  
enrolled next was the screeching of Renesmee....  
"BE QUIET OR I'LL GET MY BEST FWEND JAKEY WAKEY ON YOU AND YOU'LL BE VERY SORRY ALL I WANT  
IS FOR YOU TO STOP TALKING BOUT AUNTIE ROSE AND GET ON WITH THE VEGBALS CUS IT MY MUMMA'S  
TURN" she said fairly loudly.  
"Ness what's with the baby talk??"Jacob asked "and Ness sure I'll protect from any of those nasty people that hurt you but  
I'm not going to hurt your family because not only will I feel bad but so will you" he cooed. Renesmee smiled at him and  
answered with a simple "Love you Jake".  
"Bella's turn" Edward said (Like I needed Reminding). I picked up a handful of lettuce leaves. Vowing to be the good parent  
I put the leaves in her mouth and chewed. I soon swallowed.  
"What's all the fuss about??" I asked, "I think it tastes fine!!"  
" Really? Your bluffing Alice accused.  
" I'm not!! Am I Edward??" I argued,  
"No she's telling the truth!" Edward said looking rather confused.  
"Wow I need to get on the Vampire Internet. The first vampire **cough Cough freak cough cough** to like HUMAN FOOD!!"Emmett announced.  
"Nessie your turn!" Jacob said. He looked around. Renesmee had fled, ran away from the vegetables!!!

"COWARD NESS YOUR A BIG FAT COWARD"  
"So after all that comossion and pain and well ROSALIE! For that matter that u've put us through your just going to walk  
away are ya Ness that's not a very nice way to treat your family is it?" Jasper called. There was a little shuffling going  
around upstairs, which I presumed was Renesmee or Rosalie for that matter and then a small figure emerged from the  
stairs and Renesmee came out.  
"OK but only if Jake holds my hand?"  
"Oh sure I will my lil girl come on which one pick it out" Jake said.  
"Ok I pick I pick hmm the chocolate covered banana piece"  
"No Ness it has to be something not chocolate covered please," I barked.  
"Oh fine I pick I pick the that that that one the thingee um oh the green thing that looks like sea weed" Renesmee said  
"oh the spinach!" Edward explained. Renesmee got a forkful of the spinach and stuffed it her mouth. She chewed. Swallowed  
and finally puked!! The puke went every where but mostly over Jacob.  
"Oh Renesmee that really wasn't friendly!!" Jacob moaned "And I haven't got any spare clothes to day look's like I'm going  
naked then!!" Jacob took of his t-shirt and was about to take of his pants when Alice ran upstairs startling every-one,  
except Edward of course. When she returned she was caring some shorts.  
"Put these on I really don't want to see you naked!" Alice instructed.  
Rosalie walked down the stairs obviously distressed. She stomped over to Seth whisper something about coming  
upstairs with her for a moment. Seth followed her with a quick glance at the crowd he knew it couldn't be good.

**Authors Notes:**

**Bella's thoughts in brackets  
By the way this is not written by Stephanie Meyer it was written by Holly Y. and Clarissa G.**

**Chapter 2 coming soon: Rosalies Runaway . sorry to keep you in suspence were working as hard as we can!  
**

**This started off as a stupid (no offence) idea just a little story/wondering of Holly. But we then heard about fan fiction so we edited it  
and progressed it until it became this chapter. Hope you like it please review it and say Truthfully what you thought. Thank you we are planning on writing more chapters if you guys like it so leave a comment and review **


	2. Rosalie's Runaway

**Rosalie's Runaway-Chapter 2**

**Just to say that we do not own the Twilight series Stephanie Meyer does and we are not copyrighting anything.  
This is just a thing we came up with x**

"Seth darling, will you come upstairs with me for a moment," Rosalie asked in her sweet, sugary tenor voice.  
Seth's eyes glinted with excitement and hope. But still he hesitted so Jacob answered for him.  
"Don't get your hopes up uou don't want that big guy on you i bet just one of his legs could crush you small puney skull". There was a growl  
from Emmett so Rosalie butted in  
"Dog, do you want me to squish that tiny K.9 brain of yous with my bare hands now are you coming or not?"  
Seth eagerly followed Rosalie up the stairs, ignoring the growls from Emmett and the taunting from Jacob. The walked into Rosalie and Emmett's  
room or should i say the dark princess's lair. Rosalie walked over to her four poster bed and patte the space beside her.  
"Seth, you were always my favourite fur ball you know that don't you sweetheart?" Rosalie said, batting her well pampered eyelashed making  
Seth blush. She walked over to her dressing table, quickly re-applying her makeup. She glanced into the mirror and sighed. Then turned to  
face back to an eager looking Seth.  
"You know Seth, love, sometime i just wish i could get away from everything, just runaway on my own little adventure," she hinted.  
"Then why don't you?" Seth asked, falling for Rosalie's plot, "We could run away together just you and me baby!" he said slinging his arm  
round Rosalie's shoulder. Rosalie stayed calm a slight cringe on her prefect featured face. She put on one of her most forceful smiles and  
placed her hand on him. Seth returning smile was priceless, the look on his face was adorable. He'd fallen for the iced barbie long ago and now  
he believd she was finally responding. He slowly reached out and placed Rosalie's hand in his. Rosalie in obvious distress, could not pull away,  
even though the fell discusted her, as the fire burned into her palms. She sat motionless waiting for him to pull away.

Seth slowly pulled his hand away, got up and turned to lean down and kiss Rosalie tenderly on the cheek. But suddenly much to Rosalie's pleasure  
he pulled away and began to shake, his whole body quivering. Rose put on mock displeasure.  
"What is wrong Seth my love?" she asked.  
Slowly Seth calmed and turned to face her.  
"Edward, he's heard our thoughts, he knows whats going on," he whispered now only his lips quivering.  
"Don't fret my darling," she soothed "Carlisle and Esme fitted us with soundproof walls, when things were quite not so pleasant for the others,  
this conversation is completely between me and you," she explained.  
Seth relaxed.  
"Oh well i'd better go downstairs now, the others will be having sick thoughts about what were doing up here, especially Emmett and Jake,  
acutally i wouldn't be surprised if they havn't already made a bet on it," Seth said, chuckling lightly.  
They walked out of the room and down the stairs innocently side by side. Everyone stared. yes Seth's conclusions had been right and then  
Edward snickered.  
"Seth, i thought you had one of the purest CLEANEST minds in all i've known but ROSALIE in a hot pick bikini that's just sooooo plain wrong!"  
he shouted  
"WORSE THAN FLAMING EMMETT INFACT!". there was a slight tutting from Esme but that was interupted by a deafaning screech.  
Rosalie glared at Seth with eyes like daggers and then finally she popped.  
"SETH!!!!! i don't even like hot pink any more, since Emmett started wearing hot pink boxers all pink went in the garbage, including Emmett!"  
Emmett glared at his wife in disbelief.  
"I'm sorry Emmett, i've had it with you, it's over i'm outta here, with my real lover, Seth,"  
"I told you that's what they were doing dumbo, they've probarbly already been at the 4 poster several times, haha your ice queen has melted!"  
Joked Jake.  
There was an interuption as Edward boomed off again with the laughing  
"Seth i can not belive your picturing that some thing are not ment to be thought like that!" Edward spat between laughs.  
"Go away Edward," Seth grumbled. "Nobody said you had to look inside my head, besides i bet Rosalie's picturing the same thing, arent you my  
beatuy?" he said.  
Emmett scowled then hissed at Seth "What did you just call her?" he askes.  
"Beauty, because she beauty and i'm the beast thicko," Seth said smugly.  
And then there was a crash as Emmett lost it and snapped the table leg. He leaped foward, grabbed Seth by his hair and chucked him out the  
open window.  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!"screamed Rose, darting after Seth out the window, and then whilst running chucked her baby blue stilletto's right into the  
back of Emmett's thick head. They ran as fast as they could, hoping no-one would follow, beginning their trip to Italy, right into the centre,  
Volturra....

**Author's Notes  
Right sorry we haven't updated in a while guys it took a lot of thought to get this right. Due to computer problems we have had to write this  
all out by hand and then type it up, so as you can tell by now our hands our knackered. Please give us a review otherwise this cliffhanger will  
be left unsolved at the moment we've only had around 10 reviews, and if you guys don't do it for us then we can't carry on. This chapter is  
pretty short for us but i promise we've got a lot of fun coming in during the next few chapters we wont give anything away though! Sorry  
Right so it may be a while until we update but keep reviewing and give us some sympathy were working as hard as we can and hopefully  
you'll see some more soon  
Clarissa And Holly x**


	3. Rosalie's Runaway Part 1

**Back at the Cullen's House Ten minuets later...**

It was like an explosion of World War Three. Destruction was every where.

**Renesme's P.O.V.**

Uncle Emmett was like a crazy man. I could see why the others called him a grizly bear. Upstairs he was thrashing aroung burning everything of Rosalie's, all that was left was a tiny cardboard box containing his life's possesions. Grandad and Uncle Jasper had tried calming him sevaral times but he was like a whirlwind, destroying everything in his I'd tried to calm him down but he'd told me to butt out and that's putting it mildly. Instead we all sat and listend. Waiting for his child's tantrum to calm down.

*******************************************

**Rosalie's P.O.V.**

**In Italy**

I kept making snap descions due to Alice being able to see my future. I'd mannaged to ditch Seth by bribing him with a hotel room. I was running ,or trying to run, with no shoes. It was proberbly not a good idea to lob them at Emmett's head. And that's when I saw him...


	4. Rosalie's Runaway Part 2

His topaz eyes's told me he was one of the good guy's. He winked at me so I walked over and started flirting with him in Italian.

"Buon Giorno Signor" I said sweetly. His eybrows knitted together and he looked confused.

"Me English" He said with all the hand-gestures!! If I could have blushed I would have been bright red with humiliation. I spoke in clear english this time:

"Whoopsie. I'm Sorry but you should be Italian and Speak Italian since your in Italy!!"

"Why aren't you doing it then?!" He asked.

"I just was you f****ing Freak!! Since you're not Italian there wasn't much point carrying on was there!?!?!?!" I exclaimed.

"Honestly american..." Suddenly Seth punched him right in the gut.

"Don't flirt with _**MY **_girlfriend!" Seth screamed breaking up an octive.

"Rosalie what are you doing with this _**JERK**_???" Seth questioned me.

"Seth I don't like you, I've never liked you! I was just using you to make Emmett jealous ad to make sure Alice did'nt know what I was doing!!" I screeched.

"You used me I thought we had ..."

**TO BE CONTINUED... **


	5. Authors Note

**Hi,**

**This is Clarissa. I'm writing to you to say we've changed the name of our story. But its still the same story. Just so we don't confuse you.  
I HATE AUTHORS NOTES!!! I'm truly sorry we had to write one.**

**Oh By the way Holly Say's to say She has gone Banana's but I've never known her not to be banana's so, ya know**

**I love you all.**

**Byeee**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. RRP3 IMPRINTING TIME!

**Right, WARNING: Spelling and grammar may not be correct please please we need some one willing to be our grammar spell checker person!!! This is our favourite chapter (well Clarissa's anyways) Urm yar we don't own Twilight although we wish we did (specially the Wolf Pack!!!!) It's all Holly's fault the chapters so late so put the evilness to her. Ohohohohhohohoh one more thing: REVIEW OR NO MORE STORY FOR YOU!!!! I'll let you read the story now bye xx**

**Chapter 4-Continued Seth's POV**

My heart shattered into 100,000 tiny pieces, all the images of Rosalie burned away from my mind. All that left me standing here was this one beautiful girl. Now I knew what it felt like to be Jake.

She was beautiful, she was wearing black smooth skinny jeans, a sleeveless crimson top and 6 inch cherry red stilettos. Her gorgeous red curls hung down to her waist and she had them in two loose bunches. Her stunning hour glass figure was beyond imagination and her jeans clutched to her hips in all the right places.

How could something so beautiful be made for me. But there was a strange aroma radiating from her skin which I couldn't quite put my finger on. She smelled of...vampire!!

Most of the vampires I'd met smelled vile. Of course hadn't admitted it to them I didn't want to offend any of their family. Obviously there was something special between us otherwise I wouldn't have imprinted with her. She had the same topaz eyes as the Cullen's and the average Italian style. I was slowly being drawn to her. It was not the smell that drew me but the in-human beauty merely qualified the fact for me. Obviously the possibilities that this girl could be vampire or what Leah called a genetic dead end, of which females couldn't carry on the generation, were high.

Why was I thinking about kids, I hadn't even talked to her yet. I walked over and spoke softly.

"Hi" I said.

"Uh hi," she replied. Of course if she wasn't a vampire her cheeks would have turned bright scarlet. I leant in and kissed her. When our lips touched she did not pull away, instead she pulled us closer intensifying our amazing kiss. Suddenly there was a loud throat clearing and I felt myself being thrown backwards into the rock hard wall. Luckily as I hadn't been able to detach myself from this girl she flew backwards with me, landing right into my lap.

Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for my back. It felt like my spine bone had been dislocated from my body. Of course this couldn't be true as I would be paralyzed. Maybe I'd just have a few bruises; I'd be ok in a few days. I sat up as she did and then I saw her yelling at the Italian freak.

"Leonardo can't you see I'm busy I'm made for this guy I hate you interfering with my love life, you've already got your Barbie doll so why can't I have my action man!" she screeched.

"Kara can't you see he's using you, your immature and you know nothing of love!" he replied softly trying to calm her.

"Just cus you get all the blondes in the bedroom, doesn't make you cupid does it, you don't choose who you fall in love with it just happens and even if you could I'd pick him!" Kara yelled, pointing at me.

"You think you know a guy from one kiss, Kara you don't even know his name!" he shouted back.

"I've seen how he watched me it's not quite Romeo and Juliette but we're meant to be together!" Kara exclaimed.

I suddenly interrupted as nothing seemed to be improving, "Kara my love I have imprinted, and you won't recognise my scent because I am un-familiar to the vampire race. I am a shape shifter-into the form of a wolf, not the children of the moon as you may think the wolf was mainly my chance.

An imprint is like love at first sight but more. We're drawn to each other by an un-breakable thread. The person imprinted on is the centre of the other person's life. Huh...sometimes I think Edward imprinted on Bella because he's so protective, more like a dad I would say. Anyway, you don't know them so I'll carry on. It used to be a legend and it was rare for an imprint to take place, but now we are wrong as more of my friends are turning into what I am...Shape shifter.

I was interrupted from my babbling with a strong kiss and then she spoke.

"If I've done this imprinting thing with you, wouldn't it be helpful to know your name" she asked.

"Seth Clearwater and yours again my girl?" I asked smiling.

"Kara White, by the way uh shall we go sort out my brother and you're uh "friend". Kara questioned.

"Wait...YOU MEAN I HIT YOUR BROTHER," I asked in fury my hands shaking.

"Calm down Seth, I always hit my brother but we better hurry, I wouldn't be surprised if that friend of yours hasn't already got my brother into bed!"

"Uh yeah do we really want to see that, maybe we should go somewhere else," I said waggling my eyebrows, trying to hint.

"Oh yeahhhhhhh lets go baby," Kara sang.

I hopped up, grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the open door of the taxi. The words bubbled out of my mouth so quickly I didn't have chance to realise what I was saying. Sadly I had to end up with an Italian drive, I'd be better walking by the time we got round to understanding me. Luckily Kara was an Edward she spoke many languages and swiftly, but sexily guided the driver where to go.

We slowly stopped outside the hotel. I wasn't exactly sure of what I was doing; I'd never been in this position before. Hell!!

**Rosalie's POV**

I was lying on the bed in my silky red underwear. This was very enjoyable kissing Leo, what an idiot, it was l like I had no tomorrow, and maybe I didn't. The door began to open slightly and I thought it was for the services, so I threw Leo's shoe at the door as a warning. Then my life ended as I heard my buffoon of an ex singing and I fell apart.

"_**One way of another**_

_**I'm gonna find ya**_

_**I'm gonna getcha getcha getcha getcha"**_

My mouth hung open in shock and then the door swung open and set eyed straight on me.

"Rose I'm sorry," Emmett exclaimed and then again bursting into song;

"_**Coz I can't live without ya oh oh oh  
Cloud nine strides  
Coz I can't live without ya oh oh oh  
I need you back in my zoe  
Cos I actually feel I can't cope on my own  
Coz I can't live without ya oh oh oh  
I need u back in my zone  
Coz I can't live without ya oh oh oh**_

_**I'm sorry I misleaded you pretty lady  
I'm sorry I mistreated you pretty lady  
I'm sorry that I hurt you pretty lady  
All I need to know is  
Can u take me back (x8)  
Coz I can't live without ya oh oh oh"  
**_

Leonardo's mouth dropped in shock and he muttered "Stupid drunk idiot"

"Who you calling an idiot," Emmett asked, his muscles flexing.

Leo stuttered "Uh urm uhh I'll see ya guys later," and dragged his clothes and ran for the door. But his plan backfired as Emmett grabbed him and threw him head first out the window. The funny thing was he'd dropped his clothes and gone out in his underwear. Suddenly there was a loud banging from next door and Leah burst into our room with a shocked look on her face...

**Chapter 5-Seth's POV**

We were in the hotel room, lying under the covers, arms round each other when the door burst open and Leah screamed as loud as ever.

"OH MY GOD MY BABY BROTHER WHO IS 15 IS HAVING UNDERAGE ****!"

Gladly Rosalie smacked Leah in the face.

"Shut it shape shifting mongrel if you're not quiet the receptionist is going to come to inspect and find 2 underage children in here!"

"I know this isn't appropriate but you're so hot when you're angry," Emmett interrupted.

"Kay I know I am, maybe I should put some uh clothes on and then we can go back to our bedroom and you can have me all to yourself," she gushed.

Rosalie and Emmett walked out of the room hand in hand, mouth in mouth and left me, Kara and Leah once alone again.

"Leah I suggest you leave us alone otherwise you're going to see something you don't want to see..."

I hinted, ruffling the covers.

"Seth I've seen you naked plenty of times now if you don't get out I'll have to drag you out AND to the air port completely naked!" Leah shrieked.

"You wouldn't dare pull off the covers because not only does it make me exposed but Kara over here will be in the same position,"

"Oh I dare!" Leah snickered, and all that kept me covered disappeared and I was left next to Kara, both of us only in our underwear.

"You know you were moaning about hitting my brother would it be ok if I hit your sister!" Kara screamed.

"You dare parasite!" Leah threw back, grabbing us both by our wrists and pulling us out through the window.

2 and a half hours later we found ourselves, still in our underwear in the middle of the airport.

EVERYONE stared............


	7. Home At Last

**Wow! This was quite quick for us to update thanks for the reviews, we love them!! We still need a gramar checker person please. Enjoy!!**

**Leah's P.O.V.**

I'd left Seth and the Leech in there underwear and I was pretty sure they had a clue where they were. It was hilarious. Watching them stare around having. No. Idea! I was currently arguing with the ticket sales man, he was such an idiot!!

"We NEED three tickets to Seattle please!" I asked batting my eyelashes and acting so sweet.

"Sorry but it appears we have a clothing issue and we don't take last minuet orders. You should have been here an hour before your flight the plane leaves in ten minuets!" He spoke with a strong Italian accent. I breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm down.

"Look I don't want to loose my temper so give me the damn tickets!" I hissed

"I'm Sorry Miss you're to late, now leave before I call security on you!!" He replied sternly. One minuet I was in utter control of my temper the next I was a wolf… In public … In front of humans … Oopsie!

**1 Hour Later On The Plane …**

I was on the plane dazed and embarrassed. I had a whole three-seater to my self I planned to save it for Seth and Kara but they'd disappeared probably making out in the toilet. All of the other passengers had moved away obviously worried I might transform, again. I was reminiscing about how this could have gone better:

I shouldn't have lost my temper; I shouldn't have exploded; I shouldn't have stolen those clothes; and I shouldn't have stolen the tickets!

A few hours later we were in Seattle, Seth and the leech had finally made there appearance, we were waiting for a taxi so we could finally get home. The taxi appeared at long last and we hopped in, it was a short but silent ride home. We finally escaped the confines of the tiny taxi when we came face to face with a very angry Mom. The pack were waiting behind her taking in every inch of Kara, _I _didn't see what was so special _they _obviously hadn't realised she was a parasite!


	8. The return

**Seth's P.O.V.**

Mom was furious, she _ORDERD _me to get dressed and _ORDERD _Leah to get clothes for Kara! Kara grudgingly agreed and followed Leah up the stairs. I dressed quickly and slowly walked down the stairs, knowing we were in for an earful. There was to quite sets of footsteps behind me. Kara and Leah edged into the room and plopped themselves on the threadbare sofa.

Mom started yelling "Why are you letting strange girls into my house, I thought I raised you better!!!"

"Oh Seth don't forget to tell Mom about your incident in BED with her!!" Leah said, a sly smile creeping across her face.

"YOU HAD … THAT, WITH THIS SLUT!!! SETH YOUR UNDERAGE!!" Mom screeched.

"1) Mom she is not a slut, her name's Kara! 2) Have you even been bothered to ask what she means to me? 3) Leah's a liar, we did nothing of the sort just a couple of cuddles and kisses but that's beside my point!!" I screamed.

"YOU LEFT ME WITH NO EXPLANATION!!! I go round to the leeches palace and they tell me you've run of with a blonde! And by the way I couldn't care less who this girl is to you (but you're going to tell me anyway). I want to know why you ran in with next to nothing on!!" Mom ranted calming slowly, not wanting me to explode.

"God Mom!! She's my imprint and we only came in with 'next to nothing on' coz Leah forced us!" I said smiling at Kara. Mom stood frozen, absolutely speechless, a rare thing that. "Now if you don't mind we _need_ to see the Cullen's." With that I grabbed Kara's hand and we stormed out of the house.

**Short chapter that, Sorry but we've given you two chapters today so be happy! Review please we like to know what you think or we simply can't improve!! **


	9. Alice's POV

**Alice's P.O.V-At the Cullen-Hale household**

I'd had extreme headaches for the past few weeks. Emmett had been pestering me, asking me to search for Rosalie. I hadn't been able to see her, due to Seth I assumed. I caught glimpses but nothing was certain as a certain Rosalie kept changing her mind so quickly I couldn't see. Sadly my only cure, my aspirin, was away with Nessie.

Emmett and Rosalie had arrived a few day's ago they were a new couple again and this meant trouble! Emmett had carried Rose through the door his hands in all the wrong places and worst of all was the revolting sounds coming from their newly furnished bedroom for endless hours, Rosalie had not been happy with Emmett's tantrum. Of course by the look on poor Esme's face Carlisle would have to get some new higher quality sound-proof walls. The sudden silence scared me coz it screamed the truth. I may not have been able to see any visions but I knew something was happening. Also the smell from the approaching wolf was horrific.

CRASH BANG WHOLUP

And the door was broken down! Why couldn't they just have opened it?? A stinky werewolf a weird smelling vampire entered the room.

"Hey guys were back!!" Seth boomed.

"Seth who exactly is this?" Edward asked referring to Kara.

"I surprised you don't know mind reader" Seth taunted.

"Some thing's have to be said aloud for the others!!" Edward snarled.

"Excuse me gentlemen but I am actually here you know!! And what do you think I'm doing here?? I'm Seth's imprint as unusual as that seems werewolf and vampire can make peace! Why else would Seth bring a girl here to play chess?!" She Laughed "I'm Kara, I actually met your blonde in Italy were she betrayed my brother my lover and the big guy!" She finished. She really was full of herself I thought.

"Good speech little sister, you always were the mouthy one" A strange brunet declared. He was obviously Kara's brother. He entered the room walking as if he owned the place. It was deadly silent. Then I heard a heavy set of foot steps thumping down the stairs. There stood Emmett in Rosalie's red laced dressing gown and pair of playboy bunny ears on his head.

"Listen people, or should I say Vamps and Dog we've been extremely quite in _OUR _Business and then half way through our session the doors thrown down and it sounds like a herd of elephants have trample threw then this!!" He exclaimed

"Emmett!! Don't talk about a herd of ELEPHANTS it's making me thirsty!!" Jazz moaned, Poor Jasper! Carlisle walked over and patted Jasper in the most unhelpful way "You have to control your thirst." Carlisle preached. Jasper sighed and headed up the stairs I followed him up. He probably sensed my emotions to try to make him happy. He didn't like sympathy he thought of it as a sign of weakness.


	10. The End

**Leo's P.O.V **

I didn't know what to tell her, she looked so happy being here. I didn't know what this was going to do to her!

"Kara I don't know how to tell you this" I began.

"You're gonna get another blonde or steal the one upstairs?" She teased

"No! Wait there's a blonde upstairs? Wait No! I'm going back to Italy" I whispered distractedly.

"Good" She said emotionlessly. I grimaced; I must have been a pretty bad brother to her to make her hate me this much.

"I have a gift!" I explained

"Yeah, so does everyone, what's yours to attract the blondes??" She asked mockingly.

"Not only do I attract blondes I attract brunettes as well!!" I argued looking at the pretty girl. With one look at her husband I quickly added "No Kara! I'm what Aro's been looking for, for centuries!" I explained.

"So Aro's found a husband?" The big guy boomed. I eyed him, smircking. Just to prove my power I made him get on his knee's and beg for forgiveness until the male blonde (I think the leader) cleared his throat. I turned back to my only sister; I had to get this over with as quickly as possible!

"So Kara you can obviously tell what my power is, I can control the mind of every living thing on this planet! Goodbye, It'll be as if I never existed" Suddenly the brunette interrupted me!

"Just wait one second! Didn't Edward say that when he left me? Then he came back and forced me to marry him!" She exclaimed smiling.

"This will be the last time I see you, I won't come round here again, and you look like you're pretty much sorted here if they wouldn't mind you staying?" I asked looking questioningly at the male blonde, he smiled.

"Of course she can stay here! Although she'll probably be spending most of her time with Seth, if you ever need anything feel free to come back." He said sincerely, although there was a hiss from upstairs. I knew Kara would be in good hands now.

"Thank you. Good bye Kara and Behave! Seth look after my baby sister or there'll be hell to pay" I said. I turned my back on them heading for the door.

"Wait!" Kara instructed "I'm sorry Leo please come visit me some time." She hurtled forward and rested into my arms invisible tears running there way down her pale cheeks. I twisted out of her embrace. I walked away leaving her in her perfect piece of forever!


End file.
